


The Last Day

by MorningStorm



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy will be leaving South Park for a while in one day, but first she has a secret for Bebe. Short one-shot, Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day

**Bebe's POV**

Wendy laid on her back beside me on the gently sloping grassy hill. We looked up into the clear blue sky, admiring the fluffy white clouds that gently caressed it. A warm breeze ruffled my hair gently. It was a perfect day, almost as if the universe were mocking us. Because tomorrow we would be torn apart.

Wendy had attained a full scholarship to one of the most prestigious colleges in the country and she was leaving tomorrow. I couldn't stand to be separated from my best friend for so long, but I would just have to find a way to tough it out.

"Wendy," I began, breaking the several minutes of silence for which we had been lying down, taking in the wonderful weather.

"Yeah?" Wendy asked dreamily, her eyes closed.

"When you go away, promise me you won't fall in love with some jerk again," I told her. It had been a chore getting her to realize Stan wasn't the one and I didn't want to have to deal with anything similar to _that_ again. All her crying over someone who wasn't worth it, all her intelligence and common sense that vanished momentarily whenever his name came up. I didn't want to deal with Wendy reacting to another Stan Marsh.

"I won't," was Wendy's quick and cheerful reply as she turned on her side to face me, resting her cheek on her hand. I was still laying on my back, but I turned my head to look at her.

"You seem awfully confident about that for a girl who's had her heart broken so many times," I turned my head back to face the clouds, "Stan hurt you so many times, even Token had you upset once or twice. If you fall in love at college, what makes you _so positive_ it's going to be different this time?"

Perhaps I was speaking a bit harshly considering that she had only said two words to me, I thought. However, I was _deadset_ on _not_ seeing her heartbroken again.

"I'll show you why I'm sure," Wendy responded in a cheerful tone. I had only just barely begun to turn my head to face her when her face obscured my view of the clouds in the sky and her lips were pressed against mine. For a moment, we enjoyed a beautiful kiss.

"Because I'm in love with you," Wendy said in the cutest way imaginable. She gently tugged on a few locks of my hair with her hand and then brought it down to caress my cheek. Her touch felt softer than the clouds in the sky looked.

I looked over at her, happy as could be.

"Well, in light of that news," I began, "Promise me another thing."

"Anything," Wendy smiled back at me lovingly.

"Promise me you'll spend your vacations and holidays back here with me," I said, "I'm gonna miss you." I frowned a bit. It's a kind of frustrating when your true love tells you how much they love you, only to be gone for several months the very next day.

"Promise," Wendy wrapped an arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. Then she rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, cuddling in the cool, green grass and the warm, gentle breeze. I closed my eyes. It's increasingly rare that I get to enjoy such a day of pure bliss.


End file.
